


Ten Zero Three

by livaille



Category: 1003
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livaille/pseuds/livaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 2104, the 14th day of the 4th month, the day they came. That day and from now they would rule and become the higher race. Früens are the alien species that took the blue planet away from Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May 8th, 2124, 10:01 am.  
I can feel my senses coming back to me, my arms and my feet, my whole body. I could hear some voices outside.

"President, ten zero three is going online."

Then my eyes were open. I could see a few people wearing white clothing. In front of my screen was a woman in black attire. The same one who I saw the other days.

"Good morning 1003, let's start today well. Your breakfast will come soon. Goodbye." The woman said that everyday, its pretty much imprinted in my mind. 

After a few seconds some food came from the tube and down to my throat. Breakfast was done. The same routine everyday.

"Let's get her on the ice tube today, then the others will follow." Right after that man said this, I felt a strong cold sensation in the middle of my back. I soon passed out, all I remember is the cold.

 

May 8th, 2124, 1:13 pm.  
All the people were gone when I woke up. Outside my screen was emptiness which flooded the room everyday. I soon then wrote '1:14' on my screen with the fog on the screen. A minute passed by. Time was the only thing that really made sense to me. It was the only thing I was taught. The boy told me all about time. The boy was little when he taught me, so was I. He talked about the months, days, weeks, hours, and minutes. 60 seconds in each minute, 60 minutes in each hours and 24 hours in each day. That's the only way I know what do it is today. 

The outside has been empty for years now. I haven't seen the little or or the rest of the little kids in years. I wonder where they could have gone. Went somewhere without me for a really long time, doesn't surprise me.

The others would just say something to me and then the little boy would just yell at them while sitting in front of my screen. I never understood. Why do I have to stay in this space of liquid.

I wrote 1:17 on the screen. The door across slid open and a man wearing white walked in and worked on the same device he always does and then flipped a switch. Immediately, I felt a burning in my calves.

The man walked of my screen and told me, "Don't worry, It won't hurt you, it'll sting." The man walked out and then again it was empty.

I wrong 1:20 on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

May 9th, 2124, 9:47 am.   
"Good morning ten zero three. Let's start today well. Your breakfast will come soon. Goodbye."

"Let's put her on the wind tube today."

I wrote 9:54 on my screen. 

May 10th, 2124, 8:46 am  
"Good morning ten zero three. Let's start today well. Your break fast will cone soon. Goodbye." 

"Let's put her on the ice tube today."

May 11th, 2124, 9:31 am  
"Good morning ten zero three. Let's start today well. Your breakfast will come soon. Goodbye."

"Let's put her on the lightning tube today."

Everyday all I heard was the same voices and the same silence. I was sick with it, really sick of it all. I could do so much more.   
I been thinking for too long and I forgot to count time. 

May 12, 2124, ???. This time when I woke up the women in black just stared at me.   
"Ten zero three. Is there anything you don't mind?" 

The people in the room were silent and it unusual, and for the woman to speak something else.   
I tried to open my mouth, its been a while since I spoke. "Wh- What do you..mean?"  
I don't think she heard me correctly. 

"Do you not like anything that we do for you?" 

"I don't... understand?" I didn't know what to say, I don't many words. 

She was quiet for a few moments. "...Your breakfast will is here. Let's start today well. Goodbye." 

After that some food went down in my throat. My throat felt soar from not talking for years. 

"Let's put her on the water tube today."   
I quickly blacked out after I heard those words."

May 12th, 2124, ???. I woke up feeling something terrible in my head. 

I immediately remembered about the women wearing black. 

What was she talking about? Things that I didn't like? I did not understand that phrase. My head ached more, it started to get worse.   
The silence started to fill the air and became noticed. 

This bothered me in someway I don't understand why. 

I don't understand a lot of things. Why can't I understand? Why can't I know if my mind if thinking of things happening to be? Why did the women in black say something different?

My head started to throb worse than before. I don't know the time, perhaps its already the next day. 

Why don't I know this?

There was a huge pain in the middle of my head. The liquid that surrounds my body started to boil and the screen had cracks. The pain grew more, more enough for me to pass out. All I remember is the feeling of air on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel cold. The ground beneath me is wet. I open my eyes and the ground is full of liquid and glass. 

"Someone tell the president!"  
"Get the vice president!"

I hear voices everywhere, they are loud. I soon feel my arm move, then my other one. I begin to apply force to the ground and my legs begin to move too. I'm standing. I've never done this. 

There are people surrounding me are now and they are still. I remember the little boy used to move around. I remember his legs moved.  
I move my legs the same way and I'm moving around. 

"Ten zero three, I think you should stay put."

As I'm moving forward something keeps me back. a string thing, I immediately rip it out of my back. The room soon gets blurry, I begin to move my legs faster and I too am going fast. I run into something but then leave and I'm in some sort of passage. There is loud noise going off now, the ringing hurts my ears. I begin to go fast and I find a door in front of me, I go in. 

Who stand before me are 6 people. Three men, one was dark skinned, one had copper hair, and one had light skin and seemed familiar. 3 women, one was tall and big, she gave me cold stare, the other 2 looked the same but one had dark short hair and the other had light, medium hair.

"Hey, hey, hey who is this?" A man with red clothing walked towards me and got up in my face. He touched my hair. "Its wet, and plus you smell bad. Good thing you're good looking."

A girl with really light hair went up to the man and pushed him away from me, "You dumbass, can't you see she's not interested in you." The girl soon let go of him and went towards me. "Also, aren't you that chick from the tube thingy that everyone is looking for?" 

All of them stared at me. Then behind me I felt someone grabbed my arms. 

"Sorry but you can't go any further." 

I began to panick. I felt a shock go through me and soon the man behind me fell. What happened? 

I didn't think about it for long. I began to go fast again into this passage. 

I kept on going fast until It became light. There was a lot of objects around, big objects. I've never seen anything so big. 

Soon I started to hear footsteps behind me so I began to run in the direction of trees.  
I've only seen a picture of a tree from the little boy.  
While running I became surrounded with trees.  
Now I think about it, one of the 6 people I ran into seemed familiar. I cant seem to find an answer.

I wonder who they were.

I turned to see if people were still behind me, as I turned back I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pap I think she is waking up." 

There's a throbbing in my head, it hurts. I sit up and I notice I'm laying on a blanket. 

"There's no need for you to sit up, you need your rest." An old man was sitting on the side of the blanket I was on. He put a wet towel on my forehead and gently pushed my head down. "Here, leave this on." 

As I was laying down I looked around the room, I spotted a young boy standing near the doorway. He noticed that I looked at him, he quickly looked away. I probably scared him.

The old man took off the towel and added a new wet towel on my forehead. "That's my grandson, Walden." He looked back at his grandson, but Walden didn't notice him. "I think he finds you pretty." He laughs.

I could barely open my mouth, let alone speak. "What.. does that mean?" 

The old man had a smile on his face. "It means something good." He then took off the towel off my head. I nearly forgot that my head was throbbing, I think it went away. 

The old man probably noticed that my headache stopped. "Come on, you're probably hungry." He stood up. I didn't know what he meant, I just copied tried to get on my feet. He helped me get up. 

"Follow me to the kitchen."

To the what? Kitchen? The man walked to the doorway and so I just followed him. There was a room with a table, there was three bowls filled with something, liquid I think?

"One of these bowls is for you." He pushed out a chair for me, then suddenly yelled out, "Wal, lunch is ready!" 

I can hear the footsteps behind me so I moved to the side. Walden walked passed me and quickly sat in at the table. "Thanks Pap." Walden got a tool-like thing and started eating. 

The old man also sat at the table next to Walden. "This seat is for you, and so is this soup." 

I slowly walked and sat at the chair. I grabbed the tool next to the bowl, but I didn't know how to hold it. I looked up and noticed how Walden held it so I just copied him. 

I stuck the tool in the soup and ate it how Walden did. 

"Sorry if everything right now is too sudden." The old man picked up his tool and started to eat as well. "My name is Cliff. My grandson and so found you passed out in the woods, so we took you here." 

That's when I remember the people chasing me, the loud noise, the 6 people. 

"So, who are you exactly?" Walden finally spoke out. 

"Wal! Don't ask things all sudden. She must be tired."

Why was Cliff mad? "I don't mind answering his question, if I even can." My voice was cracking, it sounded terrible. "From what I remember, I was running from people. Then there were 6 people and loud noise. That's it." 

I think Walden finished his soup, because he just set his tool in the bowl. "But that doesn't answer my question, who are you?" 

"... I do not know that." 

"You don't know who you are? How about your name? Your age? Where you live?" 

"Walden, I think that's enou-" 

I interrupted Cliff, "I don't know any of that. I have many unanswered questions myself." 

Now it was quiet. Maybe I spoke too much. Actually I don't think I've ever spoken that much in all I can remember. 

"I think its time for Walden to go to town and go to the shops." Cliff gave Walden a scary look, Walden just stood up.

"I guess so. I'll be back" He walked out, got his jacket, and left the house. 

"Sorry for Walden, he can be annoying at times to people." 

"It's okay." 

"Now, I'll show you to your room for tonight since you need one more day of rest."

Cliff got up from his chair. "Follow me." He walked into the hallway, I followed.  
We got into a room. It had a bed, mirror, window, also some clothes on top of the bed. 

"There are some clothes for you to change in. Get all the rest you need." He walked out and closed the door. I was alone. 

I walked to the bed's side. I just now noticed how horrible I looked. Bruises on my head and scratched everywhere. My clothes were just a piece of cloth.   
I changed into the shirt and pants that were there. The shirt was black and long-sleeved, and the pants were just jeans, cuffed at the end. 

I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes.

I didn't know the time or day. I still have a lot of things to be answered. A lot of things to know. Maybe Cliff could help me. I don't know what happened after that, I probably fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with a weight on my legs. It's a cat. I look around the room Cliff gave me, I notice a clock on a wall. It's 11:41. Out the window it's daytime. I must of been asleep for awhile.

The cat that was resting on my legs walked over to me, I think it wants me to pet it. While I was petting the cat, the door opened. Walden came in with a tray, there's food on it. 

Walking to the side of my bed, Walden set the tray on the floor. "You were out for hours. Here's your breakfast." 

Something in his voice made me pause for a second. 

"Uh... lady, are you o-"

I sat up and picked up the plate from the tray. "I'm fine, thank you Walden." I picked up the fork and began to eat.

"No problem.. Pap went out to town to get his newspaper for the day, he'll be back in a couple hours." 

As he was walking to the door I asked him a question, "Walden, what day is it?" 

"It's May 14th, a Wednesday." He walked out and closed the door. 

I gave the cat some of my food. When I was finished I got up, I nearly forgot about the clothes Cliff gave me. 

Cliff is gone, there's only me and Walden in the house. The only people I've spoken to before this was the boy and the women in black. Maybe I should try to talk to him. 

I walked out of the room, the cat followed. I walked through the hallway I went through with Cliff, I ended up at the kitchen. There was a window which showed all the trees outside. 

"When my pap found you, you were passed out under a tree." I was startled. I turned around, Walden was there. "Where were you going?" 

My head started to throb, this always happens when he talks. I begin to remember about the loud noise and the people, It would be for the best to not tell him the truth, "I do not remember." 

"Thought so." Walden opened this small door and got two bottles out. "Want water?" 

I slowly nodded and grabbed the second bottle. 

"So you really don't remember your name?" 

I nodded again while drinking water. "Yes. I don't think I had a name." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"From where I come from is a place where I was isolated. There was a women in black who spoke to me. Perhaps she knows my name." I started to chug down the water. I didn't feel comfortable speaking about this, the pain in my head still hurts.

Walden stared at me for a few moments. Why? "Sorry, your head probably still hurts. I'll just go.." 

He walked over to the hallway but paused. "You know, at the government building, not that far from here, the president is a woman and dressed in black. Maybe she is the one you're talking about. I've read everything about it in my pap's documents hidden in his room. Ah! Please don't tell him I looked at it!"

Walden looked funny. I smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

Now he looked surprised, a bit red-ish too I think. "Th- thank you.." He bowed and quickly walked away to his room. 

 

I soon found myself going to Cliff's room. I felt guilty, but I must find out for myself. While searching I found a box which had "AURA: 2110" on the side. I opened it. There was 7 files in it. I grabbed the first one, the cover read "PLANT" in huge letters. When I opened it, there was a paper which had numbers all over it. The next page had a picture of a boy, he was dark-skinned, though he has green eyes. On the back of the photo there was a word in the back which read "Anyim."   
I put the file back and got the second one. The cover read "FIRE." When I opened it there was numbers like the last one, the next page was a photo of a boy. He has copper hair and glasses. He was very familiar, I just can't remember where I've seen him. On the back it had "Hideo" written.

I got the third file, which has the word "ICE" on the cover. The first page had numbers and the second was a photo of a girl, she had white hair. On the back it had "Lan." This is the girl from that room which the 6 people. Are these people them? I continued and got the fourth file which had "WATER" on the cover. I skipped to the second page. The picture of a girl who resembled the white haired but she has dark-short hair. "Li" was written on the back.   
The cover of the fifth file has "LIGHTNING" on it. The photo on the second page had a girl with blonde hair, her face seemed to remind me of my head throbbing. On the back of the photo, there was written "Loren."   
I had two files left. The sixth file had the word "WIND" on it. The first page was numbers and a little sticky note was on the page. It read "Be careful when testing." What does that mean? I flipped to the second page. The picture was a man. But this guy was so familiar.   
He was the guy I saw in the room. It was the little boy. He looks much different, but you can tell its him by the scar on his nose. On the back of the photo it read "Lukas." That's his name.   
I remember it now. 

_"Why are you in this thing on the wall?"_  
"What, what do you mean?"   
"There's glass separating us. Why?"   
I reached out to the boy, but there was glass that separated us. "I do not know."   
"Well I'll just sit in front of the glass I guess." He sat down and looked up. "My name is Lukas, what's yours?" 

He's the boy who taught me mostly everything. I want to thank him. 

I nearly forgot about the last file. I put back Lukas' and got the seventh file. On the cover it has "1003" written in huge numbers. The first page has numbers all over it. I flipped to the next page, there still was a bunch of numbers on it. I flipped to the next page, there was a photo. 

It was me. 

Not me right now, but me when I was younger. Written on the back was "Imogene. But call her ten zero three for safety reasons." 

"Imogene?" I accidentally said that aloud. 

"That's your name." 

I was startled that I dropped the file. 

Cliff was at the door of his room, I was caught. "I knew you'd somehow find out." He sighed and walked over to me and picked up the box with all the files and the file I dropped. 

"Child 1003 was an experiment which would benefit the future of this country, Aura. And you, Imogene, are the future of this country."


	6. Chapter 6

"...What." The future of this country? I don't even know what the name of this country is called. Wait, isn't it like Aura or something. But anyways, I am confused. 

Cliff is silent. He probably regrets telling me.

"Well, looks like I don't have any other choice but to tell you.." He sighed, and sat on the floor next to the files.

I was right.

"I do not think you know about what my people did to yours in the past. The Früens are an what you Humans would call 'an alien race' that took over the Humans' planet and now we rule everywhere. Humans are used as slaves or even food, but that is illegal." 

"Früen? Does that mean we are not the same? But we look similar, as in the same creature? Species?" 

"No." He shut me up quickly. "The only way you really can tell a Früen and Human apart are their eyes. Now look at my eyes, what do you see?" 

"You eyes are just black, from what I see your iris is as black as your pupil.." Looking straight into his eyes made me feel anxious. 

"You are not entirely wrong, but we Früens do not have Irises like humans, we pretty much have just pupils." 

"That means you can see differently then?"

"Honestly, we do not know. Früens never really cared about their differences with humans so they never studied it." 

"I see... So are there any other humans alive?"

"Now back to you being the future of the country and what not, after the Früens took over, they established empires and copied what humans did. There are now remaining 6 Früen countries."

"Only 6? That's too little.." 

Cliff motioned his head over to the big map on his wall, I never noticed it. On the map was the oceans and countries. There was one country which took most if the map, Aura. 

I'm guessing that's 'our' country.

"You probably noticed that big country. United Aura started out as a pretty small nation, until its new ruler, President Hibiscus Clain, took over and made all the neighboring countries become Aura to what it is today, and it still is expanding. Only 6 neighboring countries surround us." 

President Hibiscus Clain.. She must be the president Walden was talking about.

"Now this is where we get to you." 

"Me?" 

"The Auran government wanted the army to become stronger, they wanted stronger weapons, more power. They had a scientist working there who was a human. He sided with the Früens as survival, he's a pitiful man. The government stole human babies for test subjects to create a human weapon so it has intelligence. They ended up with 6 children, each possessing a unique power that the Earth has. And you already know who they are." 

They must be the ones from the files. 

Anyim, Hideo, Lan, Li, Loren, Lukas. But that still doesn't explain me. Being in the files as well. 

"But Cliff... what about m-" 

"I know, the Auran government still wanted more power. So they given a human baby all of the powers. They wanted to test their limits." 

A human baby given ALL of those powers... Wait... he doesn't mean..

"So, I get you've added it all up, haven't you, Imogene. It does make a lot of sense. The place you ran from, your lost memories, and lack of knowledge." 

"But.. it can't be me.." 

"Why not?" I looked up at Cliff and he didn't look like the Cliff I know. Wait... I don't even know him at all. "Perhaps it was fate who brought us.." 

Fate? No, it wasn't that.

"..but I will teach you how to harness your power and you will become the 'future' Aura has hoped for, maybe even better."


End file.
